¡Feliz Cumpleaños!
by FrozenVerseau
Summary: Dean intenta festejar un poco el cumpleaños de Sam, aunque este último no desee hacerlo. WINCEST, ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes de Supernatural. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines lucrativos.

**NDA**: Nuevo fic :3!!. De dos capítulos, por ahora. No mucho que decir, sólo especial agradecimientos a Katrinna Le Fay y a Hawk-sama, que de alguna manera me incitaron a intentar algo aquí en xP!. Por cierto KLF, espero poder leer algo nuevo tuyo por aquí :(~ Especialmente si es de supernatural *-*!

**F E L I Z C U M P L E A Ñ O S**

Sus párpados descansaban plácidamente sobre sus pupilas y su respiración transmitía la más absoluta de las calmas. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan profundo, de una manera tan pacífica, casi sin querer despertar.

Pronto se escuchó el girar de la manilla, aunque no fuese suficiente para despertarle. Dean entró a la habitación y observó a su hermano menor tal y como lo dejó, en la misma posición y expresión. Sam siempre se había diferenciado de él, entre muchas otras cosas, por su manera de dormir. El mayor siempre se movía, golpeaba todo a su alrededor e incluso hablaba dormido; Sam, por otro lado, siempre se mantenía quieto, disfrutando de los sueños más profundos cuando el mundo a su alrededor podía estar acabándose. Cuando incluso su familia podía estar en peligro…

El ojiverde dejó la caja cuadrada que traía sobre la mesa y se acercó con sigilo a la cama donde dormía el menor, observándole antes de lanzarse sobre él con descuido, abrazándole enseguida.

- ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Samantha!! – exclamó, lidiando con los manotazos que un molesto y somnoliento Samuel lanzaba a diestra y siniestra. Dean sólo pudo carcajear ligeramente, señalando la caja que se encontraba frente a la mesa. Mientras, Sam intentaba liberarse de los restos de sopor y angustia que le habían provocado el repentino alboroto de su hermano, aunque en el fondo no pudo enojarse con él.

En cuanto sus sentidos se lo permitieron, observó la caja sobre la mesa, encogiendo el rostro en una mueca de desaprobación y decepción.

- Dean… No debiste. Sab- - meneaba la cabeza ligeramente, negándose a festejar la fecha de su nacimiento.

- Eh, Sam… No digas nada, no quiero escuchar más de tus estupideces – se apresuró a interrumpirle el mayor, incapaz de comprender el hecho de que su hermano no gustase de celebrar su propio cumpleaños.

- Ya te había dicho que no estoy de acuerdo con esto. ¿Por qué insistes? -

- Porque eres mi hermano. Y como eso no va a cambiar, creo que… estás jodido – respondió hábil la lengua de Dean, que siempre encontraba las palabras justas para relajar la tensión de la situación. – Vístete, saldremos a tomarnos unas cervezas -

- Dean… - intentó explicarse, pero una mirada inquisidora del ojiverde le avisó que no tendría salida y debía ceder por el momento.

El mayor se desvistió en un santiamén y se apoderó del baño de la habitación, dispuesto a bañarse. Sam, por su parte, bajó ligeramente la mirada, intentando reprimirse lo suficiente para no desilusionar a su hermano. Cada año era lo mismo, siempre debía esconder la amargura que le traía la fecha y poner una cara aceptable para todos y todo. Siempre debía fingir que estaba feliz de haber nacido y que se consideraba a sí mismo una verdadera bendición.

Sonrió. El sólo pensarlo era irónico. ¿Él?, ¿una bendición?, en el mejor de los casos se consideraba una maldición. Una maldición lo suficientemente dañina como para reducir a su familia a lo que es.

Sintiendo sus pensamientos asfixiarle tomó la chaqueta que guindaba del perchero y enseguida salió de la habitación, sin siquiera avisarle a Dean.

Caminó lo suficiente como para alejarse hasta un bosque cercano, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por inhalar el aire limpio que le ofrecía la naturaleza. Sin embargo, por mucho que inhalaba e inhalaba, nunca se sentía verdaderamente limpio. Regresó hasta la posición del Impala Negro, apoyando su torso en el capó y perdiendo sus ojos pardos en el horizonte.

Pronto sintió a sus espaldas el sonido de la puerta, hecho que le obligó a cerrar sus ojos y tomar aire, preparándose para la escena que ya conocía.

- ¿Listo, Sammy? – preguntaba Dean, sin esperar una respuesta del aludido para abrir la puerta del auto y sentarse en el asiento conductor.

- Dean, escucha… - inmediatamente un nudo se formó en su garganta. Siempre le costaba horrores decepcionar a su hermano. Desde que se sabía con vida, detestaba el hecho de fallar a sus seres queridos, de no poder ser la persona que ellos esperaban o querían.

- Sam… Ya te dije que no quiero escuchar más de tus estupideces pesimistas – se negó a escuchar, porque de hacerlo sabía que explotaría y desplomaría a su hermano para hacerle reaccionar.

- No son estupideces, ¡entiende que no quiero! – replicó el menor, su tono de voz había ganado cierta agresividad, desesperada por la incomprensión que sentía por parte de su hermano.

Dean salió del auto y le rodeó, alcanzando la posición de Sam para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Y bien? –

- ¿Qué? – la mirada incomprendida del menor no se hizo esperar.

- Explícame – su voz era casi imperativa, como un padre que exigía argumentos a su hijo. Los brazos de Dean se cruzaron mientras esperaba una respuesta, con sus ojos aún fijos y sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

- No hay nada que explicar – logró decir Sam, luego de varios segundos de silencio en los que sentía su pecho comprimirse, restringiéndole la respiración.

- Ok, súbete. Vamos por unas cervezas. – se giró sobre sus talones, con intenciones de regresar al interior del coche. Sin embargo, un movimiento rápido de Sam le detuvo, obligándole a voltearse una vez más.

- No iré… - advirtió Sam, mirando con dificultad los ojos de su hermano, antes de girarse y marcharse hacia algún lugar lejos de allí. Dean se obligó a guardar silencio por el tiempo que pudo, estallando cuando el menor ya se encontraba a varios metros, por suerte.

- ¡Bien, como quieras! ¡Lárgate, entonces! ¡Y no vuelvas! – gritó con furia, recibiendo sólo indiferencia de parte de su hermano que seguía con su cometido de perderse por el tiempo que fuese necesario.


	2. Chapter 2

**F E L I Z C U M P L E A Ñ O S**

CAPITULO II - FINAL

La fría brisa de la mañana y las hojas que se mecían en consecuencia robaban la atención de Sam. Se había sentado en ese apartado banquillo a pies del bosque desde no sabía cuando, con su mirada perdida en la nada y su mente indagando en sus más lejanos recuerdos. ¡Cuánto odiaba su cumpleaños!, pensaba, encogiéndose de hombros y cruzando sus brazos bajo su estómago, en un intento de protegerse del frío matutino.

No se escuchaba ningún sonido, el silencio se había apoderado completamente de esa gris mañana. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba el silencio más que otra cosa en la vida, pues sólo la ausencia de cualquier sonido le obligaba a pensar, a deducir, a recordar…

Bajó la mirada y atrapó su rostro con sus manos, restregándolo con intentos inútiles de quitarse la pesadumbre. Recordó el rostro optimista de Dean al felicitarle, era una imagen que le estaba quemando la conciencia. Su hermano mayor siempre había hecho su mayor esfuerzo, desde pequeño, por hacerle sentir mejor. Y él, a veces, se sentía tan egoísta de no poder corresponder a todo lo que se le ocurría al ojiverde, que se sometía a sí mismo a un remordimiento absurdo.

¿Debería ceder? ¿Debería ceder a los planes de su hermano en su cumpleaños, aunque fueran contra su voluntad?

Sonrió de medio lado, por la nueva ironía de la situación. ¡Obligado a hacer cosas en su propio cumpleaños! Cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría que se trataba del mayor de los absurdos. Pero ese no era muy buen argumento, su pequeña familia en sí era absurda. Su vida había sido absurda y su nacimiento, para él, había sido absurdo. ¿Cómo podía alegrarse de haber nacido, de haber sido la mayor desgracia para los Winchester? Su rostro volvió a tomar tensión en sus facciones, molesto por todo el drama mental en el que se encontraba internamente. Es por esta razón que odiaba tanto su cumpleaños, nunca era un día normal. Era el único día en el año en el que se sentía más subnormal que nunca, y lo único que deseaba es que ese día fuera como cualquier otro.

Escuchó a sus espaldas unos pasos firmes aunque lentos y sus ojos pardos se giraron a investigar junto con su cabeza, advirtiendo la figura de Dean, su hermano mayor.

Volvió a su posición inicial, pretendiendo sumergirse de nuevo en sí mismo para no tener que enfrentar a la persona que más amaba en la vida y suspiró.

- No te alegres tanto de verme – comentó con sarcasmo Dean, ligeramente sonriente. Sam no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder a la sonrisa con una apagada, haciéndole espacio a su hermano en el banquillo para que se sentara. - Sammy, Sammy… ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? – bufó en un suspiro el primero, sentándose a un lado del segundo y deteniéndose varios segundos a observar el paisaje, mientras le ofrecía una cerveza al menor que la aceptó sin poder evitarlo.

La naturaleza profunda y tupida censuraba cualquier cosa que se pudiese encontrar al otro lado. Lo único que interrumpía la espesa maraña de árboles era la carretera transversal, al lado de la cual se encontraban, íntimos, los dos Winchester.

- Disculpa que me ponga así – se atrevió a romper con el silencio el de cabellos más largos. Por alguna sorprendente razón no encontraba ningún nudo en su garganta que le impidiera el habla. Al contrario, se encontraba en absoluta paz. Aunque por alguna razón no se sorprendía, ya sabía por descontado que cuando Dean no lograba transmitirle el mayor estrés, le ofrecía en cambio una tranquilidad que le embriagaba completamente. En verdad disfrutaba mucho su compañía, más de lo que le gustaría.

- No te disculpes. Admito que fui muy insistente – esas palabras lograron descolocar a Sam, quien levantó la mirada y observó atónito a su hermano.

- ¿Qué? – replicó el mayor.

- Estás admitiendo algo… - señaló, carcajeando ligeramente segundos después. Sólo recibió como respuesta un codazo de su hermano, quien se dedicaba a ingerir su cerveza.

- Hablo enserio – añadió Dean después, mirando a los ojos a su hermano con una intensidad que podría hacer desfallecer a cualquiera. – Es sólo que… Odio que te odies de esa forma – sus cejas se relajaron y ofrecían la comprensión que pocas veces se le veía mostrar.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo – bajó de nuevo la mirada, detallando la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza, sin mucho qué hacer. – Es que cuando pienso en todo lo que mamá, papá y tú pasaron por mi culpa… No puedo perdonarme – Dean observó a Sam por varios segundos en los que el segundo no se atrevía a corresponder con la mirada.

- Sam, quiero que me escuches bien – de nuevo ese tono imperativo que le obligaba a cooperar. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con las esmeraldas de su hermano, liberando su nerviosismo con la oscura botella que jugueteaba con sus dedos. – Lo que pasó ese día no fue tu culpa. Lo hizo un maldito demonio que quería jodernos, ¿de acuerdo?

El mayor rompió el contacto visual con su hermano y lo redirigió hacia el cielo grisáceo, ofuscado por la cantidad de nubes que amenazaban con precipitar.

- Recuerdo que cuando sobrevivimos al ataque, le pregunté algo a papá… - no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos por un breve segundo, para recordar con claridad. El menor quedó ligeramente perplejo, con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Le pregunté lo mismo que tú te preguntas todos los malditos días… - la respuesta no convenció del todo a Sam, pero pronto se aclararon sus dudas. – Que si era tu culpa, que si todo aquello había sucedido por ti – de nuevo el silencio los acalló a los dos y ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Las pupilas del menor comenzaban a humedecerse y su mente a reprocharse por eso. Pero entonces la voz de Dean volvió…

- ¿Y sabes lo que me respondió? – realmente no esperaba una respuesta por parte de su hermano por lo que continuó. – Que tu nacimiento fue lo mejor que nos pasó en mucho tiempo. Entre toda la desgracia que significó perder a Mamá, tú siempre estuviste ahí para alegrarnos, para hacernos el mundo un poco menos triste, sólo con tu presencia. -

Sam observó fijamente a su hermano, quien luego de algunos segundos le devolvió la mirada, manteniéndose así por varios instantes. Con esa mirada se decían todo lo que no podían a través de palabras y con sus ojos pardos Sam agradecía desde el fondo de su alma las palabras de su hermano mayor, que siempre lograban acabar con su miedo y dolor.

- Gracias, Dean – reconoció, acercándose lo suficiente como para abrazarle con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos en el acto. El mayor correspondió de la misma manera y segundos después se separó ligeramente del menor, mirándole fijamente a los ojos antes de plantarle un beso en sus labios llenos de dulzura.

Sam apreció con entrega el gesto, impulsándose lo suficiente para profundizarlo. Ambos sabían que lo que hacían y el amor indiscriminado que se tenían iba más allá de las normas morales y el cariño esperado y aceptado por todos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos ofrecía un carajo. Sólo se sabían el uno para el otro y así sería hasta el fin de sus vidas.

Cuando ambos se dieron tregua para tomar aire, Dean se levantó, invitando a su hermano a hacer lo mismo, quien rápidamente aceptó. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al hotel nuevamente, uno al lado del otro.

- Aún así pienso que eres una marica – bromeó el mayor, mirando de reojo a su hermano con complicidad. El menor le empujó con suavidad, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

- Pendejo – le replicó, fingiendo molestia.

- Perra – se apresuró a decir Dean, palmeando con fuerza una de las nalgas de su hermano, quien simplemente ignoró el gesto vulgar al que ya estaba acostumbrado.


End file.
